The invention concerns a method of compensating time faults in a colour television signal reproduced from an information carrier and converted into digital form.
An arrangement and method of regenerating a time-base component of an information signal is known from DE-OS No. 25 18 475 in which an analogue-digital converted colour television signal is registered in a memory under the control of a clock signal synchronous with the auxiliary colour-carrier, and is read out from the memory under the control of a clock signal free from time faults. However, this known method has the disadvantage that due to the coupling of the digital scanning signal with the colour-carrier for different colour-carrier frequencies (e.g. NTSC, PAL) the corresponding digital memories must be of differing construction. Furthermore, a displacement of the colour-carrier frequency takes place if the colour television signal is reproduced at a speed different from the recording (slow-motion, freeze-frame, quick-motion). It is the object of the present invention to provide a method for compensating time faults which does not exhibit these disadvantages.